Si alguien se entera
by theresnolimits
Summary: María estaba bastante distraída. Éstos últimos días habían sido de lo más ajetreado de su vida, apenas había comido y dormido, había viajado y había tenido emociones fuertes. Ahora estaba recibiendo la factura de todo eso. Sin embargo, CR-S01 está ahí para tenderle una mano.


Disclaimer: No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de ésta historia.

Éste es un request de Sandraacute en DeviantArt, espero que les guste.

La operación fue perfecta, pero ella estaba bastante distraída. La salvaron, no podía creerlo. Éstos últimos días habían sido de lo más ajetreado de su vida, mal había comido y dormido, había viajado y había tenido emociones fuertes. Ahora estaba recibiendo la factura de todo eso.

-Gracias Maria, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado.- Agracedió el joven cirujano a su lado.

-No, no es nada…- La chica morena buscó apoyo en la pared.

-Ma-María! Estás bien?

-Sí, claro. Sólo estoy algo… cansada, es todo.

-Sí, sí que lo estas.

La paramédico estaba débil y entonces se mareó aún más. Él lo notó de inmediato y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a sostener su peso.

-Qué estás-!

-No estás en condiciones de andar por ahí. Te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas descansar.

-Deja ya de decir eso, estoy bien…

No pudo más y perdió la conciencia por un breve lapso de tiempo. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba flotando… No, estaba en brazos del médico que hace poco la ayudaba a sostenerse. Se había dado por vencida, no podría manejarse por si sola, así que recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dejó llevar por los pasillos mientras maldecía para sus adentros por su falta de autosuficiencia. Llegaron a una pequeña salita equipada con un sofá grande, Una pequeña cocineta improvisada y una TV, algo así como una sala de descanso. CR-S01 deposító a maría sobre el sofá sentada, regresó a cerrar la puerta y sirvió un vaso de agua, luego se lo tendió. Una mirada de "No creerás que me lo voy a tomar" fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Vamos, no tienes por que hacerte la fuerte. No hay nadie aquí a quien impresionar.

El orgullo de María se desvaneció y tomó el vaso, al que empezó a dar pequeños sorbos. Luego, CR le alcanzó un paquete de galletas. La joven suspiró, pero su estómago pedía comida a gritos. Comenzó a comer poco a poco.

-Lo único que te queda es dormir un poco- Le sugirió el muchacho con su voz grave.

-Oh- Dijo ella con una pequeña risita y en el tono bromista y jovial que solía haber en su voz, que poco a poco iba recuperando-Lo haré con gusto.

Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, se desplomó en el sofá sin decir agua va, cayendo también sobre las piernas de CR, que sentado a su lado levantó las manos en una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre de no saber que hacer. Finalmente, la dejó ahí y decidió esperar con ella hasta que se recuperara, recargó la cabeza en la pared y también dormitó un poco, para él tampoco había sido fácil controlar la epidemia anterior.

María, entre sueños, comenzó a recapitular toda la operación: las colonias, el cuerpo principal, el escuchar cómo el Holter se detenía… Pero sobre todo, empezó a oír las palabras de a quien asistía, antes de iniciar el procedimiento. Ahora su cerebro le permitía oír lo que sus oídos no la dejaron, lo veía tan claro, como si fuera real…

-María, Gracias… es por ti que…

Nada más. Ella lo interrumpió. Se maldijo en sueños y la realidad es que frunció el ceño. Quién la hubiera visto dormir, hubiera podido saber que no soñana con algo agradable, o por lo menos era desconcertante. Pero le pidió que lo repitiera y no lo hizo… "Ese bastardo me las va a pagar. Qué raro… qué era lo que me iba a decir…" En eso abrió los ojos.

-Ah, estás despierta.- Lo oyó decir por encima de ella.

-Whoa!- Cierto, se había dormido en él… La vergüenza vino a ella golpeándola bruscamente. Carraspeó-Quiero decir, si.

-Bien. Te sientes mejor?

-Para ser sincera si.

-No me extraña. Dormiste dos horas.

-Dos horas! Con un demonio, eso es mucho. Para lo incómodo de este sofá...

Dicho esto, intentó incorporarse, él fue tras ella, pero al parecer el intento de la chica fue muy brusco y la cabeza le dio vueltas , perdiendo el equilibrio. El único agarre que encontró fue el traje blanco de quien estaba con ella, que en realidad no tenía ningún punto de apoyo y se desplomó sobre ella en el sofá.

-María…

-Uhmm… -Para ella no era normal el contacto físico, y lo demostró sonrojándose intensamente.

-Hey! Qué crees que estás-

-Fue un accidente. Lo siento.- Contestó el cirujano haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-No, espera! – Lo detuvo tomándose una vez más de la prenda blanca. – Primero dime qué era lo que ibas a decirme antes de empezar la operación.- Le exigió con una mirada amenazante.

-No era nada, de verdad.

-Si quieres conservar todos tus dientes en la cara, dímelo de una maldita vez!

-Yo iba a decir que… de no ser por ti… no hubiera tenido valor para proceder en la operación.

María, sin saber bien a bien por qué, se entristeció y no pudo ocultarlo, así que empezó a soltarlo poco a poco y cambió su tono de voz por uno muy suave.

-Ah, era eso… gracias por… decírmelo.

CR intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas se enredaron y cayó aún más cerca de ella, casí tocando sus labios. Sin saber bien cómo, ambos de repente estaban besándose. Por la mente de la chica pasó el pensamiento "Qué carajos…" Pero luego dejó de pensar, pues el beso de él era dulce y enérgico. Le gustaba y decidió no oponerse. Pasó su mano entre la tela de la bata y la del unitardo igualmente blancas para atraerlo más hacia sí, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Él aprovechaba para deshacerse mientras de la estorbosa y grande chamarra en colores fosforescentes, para dejar sólo la ligera blusa negra sin mangas.

De repente, un interruptor hizo clic en la cabeza de María, Lo tomó de la ropa fuertemente como había hecho segundos antes y le dijo con su ya usual agresividad:

-Si alguien se entera de esto, estás muerto.

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de entregarse a los brazos de quien, por una vez en su vida, no le molestaba que llevara el control.


End file.
